fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wapol
Wapol was the former monarch of the Drum Kingdom, originally named for the "Drum Peak" mountains which support Wapol's castle. He became a pirate after fleeing from his country when Blackbeard and his crew attacked Drum. After his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he became the head of his own toy enterprise, and two years later, he was given his own kingdom by the World Nobles and now reigns as the king of the Black Drum Kingdom. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Tin-Plate *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 32 *'Birthday': August 9th *'Classification': Human, King of Evil Black Drum Kingdom, Wapol Konzern President, Paramecia Devil Fruit User *'Gender': Male *'Height': 208 cm (6'10") *'Weight': 200 kg (441 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Dark Violet *'Attire': Tin-plate armor, hooded, White Walkie skin cape, brown thick gloves, a pair of purple and orange woolen shorts, brown belt, and thick short boots *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Munch-Munch Fruit, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Enhanced Agility *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Snow Powder Makeup, Munch-Munch Shock, Munch-Munch Shock: Human Weapon *'Weaknesses': Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class *'Attack Potency': City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class 25 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Several Hundred Meters *'Intelligence': Likely Low Average *'Fighting Ability': Poor Appearance Wapol is an overweight man with an unusual appearance. He has dark violet hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates, hence his epithet. He is dress in tin-plate armor and a hooded cape made from White Walkie skin. He was also wearing brown thick gloves. He spotted a pair of purple and orange woolen shorts and a brown belt around his waist and a pair of thick short boots. Personality Wapol was once a prince of the region who succeeded his father, a King beloved by the people of Drum, as monarch when his father died. Wapol however, proved to be a spoiled and corrupt king, who held not even the slightest regard for his people. He was also cowardly and disloyal, fleeing his kingdom without even fighting back when the Blackbeard Pirates attacked, taking with him the doctors and soldiers while leaving his remaining subjects to fend for themselves. His self-centered actions ruined the kingdom's reputation, which caused all the citizens to both fear and hate him. He ruled to satisfy his selfish desires and he brutally beat anyone who disobeyed him. He is callous towards his people and never appears to care for their safety. Wapol loves to dominate over others with his family's power and wealth, and truly believes that none should dare question his authority. Wapol in particular has little to no understanding of politics or governmental issues, foolishly believing that everything is fine as long as it does not affect his kingdom directly. Being used to having everything go his way, he is childish enough to attack a 10 years old Nefertari Vivi, in the hopes to instigate a full-scale war simply for being scolded by her father for being irresponsible, and grew furious when she did not blame him for this act of spite. Perhaps because of his selfish nature to desire what he wants, Wapol is unable to learn from his mistakes, as though he lived as a homeless man being forced by make a living by selling toys he made an enormous fortune and became just as selfish and arrogant as he was while as king. In fact, he's one to hold grudges, as he only intends to attend Reverie solely so he can get revenge on Dalton for becoming the new ruler of his old Kingdom. Though Wapol may look and act foolishly, he is by no means stupid, as demonstrated when he saw through Nami's lies and managed to figure out an effective, though cruel and corrupt method of controlling the citizens. Before Wapol's ascension to power, the Drum Kingdom possessed the most numerous and skilled doctors in all of the Grand Line: he took the twenty most skilled for himself while banishing or murdering the rest, to ensure that his subjects would be absolutely loyal and grovel at his feet for medical attention. Wapol is very gluttonous, which he takes to the extreme with his Devil Fruit powers. He eats as he pleases, non-stop, and causing massive collateral damage to cities which led him to be arrested once. He also has a habit of saying kaba (hippo) instead of saying baka (idiot). This, along with his spoiled and childish personality, makes him a somewhat comedic villain, despite his cruelty. He also seems willing to use cannibalism, as seen when he attempted to eat Luffy and later, in Drum, after hearing from Kuromarimo that Doctor Kureha lives in his castle, he says he is going to eat her. Wapol has a unique face-fault when left utterly dumbstruck once something terrible happens at his expense- a very wide-eyed blank stare with veins bulging out of his eyes, coupled with a stupefied smile, giving off an overall look that suggests he is about to snap in a psychotic rage. Like many characters in One Piece, Wapol has a distinct laugh: starting with either "Ma" or a long "Ma" (i.e Mahahahahaha!/Maaaaaahahahahaha). History Plot Abilities Munch-Munch Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to eat and chew anything (except Seastone) from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn the user's body into a weapon or be combined together to create something else. *'Snow Powder Makeup': Wapol hides himself in the snowy landscape of Drum Island and ambushes any trespassers by jumping out with his jaws wide open, ready to swallow said trespasser. *'Munch-Munch Shock': After eating something, Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body such as turning his arm into a cannon. This was first seen being used by Wapol to turn himself into a house with cannons for arms. The various forms seen so far Wapol has changed into using this technique are a large form consisting of various weapons, a house with cannons for arms, a wooden form with a long branch for a nose and tree coming out of its head, a form with a lamp for a head complete with a burning candle, and a park bench. **'Tongue Cannon': Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon and fires a cannonball at the enemy. **'Arm Cannon': Wapol transforms his arm, or both of them, into a cannon and fires cannonballs at his opponent. (Unnamed) **'Human Weapon': According to Wapol, his most powerful transformation. After eating all the weapons of armory, Wapol uses Munch-Munch Shock to transform all his body parts into weapons. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Kings Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users